ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Radiant Garden
Story Tron and Quorra stare in awe as the MCP was gone. The space he took up leaves a hole in the center of the room. Quorra: Incredible. He did it. Tron: Now, I can complete my programing, and restore the system to its former glory. CLU wakes up, as John is standing over him. John: Now, I’ll ask again. Where is Kairi? CLU: (Madly) You think you’ve won?! My programing orders me to destroy all imperfect beings! I will carry them out! Mistrane! A program materializes, wearing black armor with orange circuitry, wearing a helmet. Mistrane turns into Upgrade, as she merges with CLU. John: Kairi?! CLU: Yes! (CLU obtains the Upgrade armor.) I have virtually limitless power! I shall take over the entire system! Tron: Not if I can help it. Tron runs towards the hole in the room, CLU firing plasma blasts. John blocks the attacks with Rustic, allowing Tron to jump in. It glows, as the hole is filled with energy, rebooting the system. CLU’s body then starts to spark with green energy, as he falls to one knee. Tron: (Voice Echoing) Program CLU deficient. Initializing de-rezzing. Wires come out of the ground, plugging into CLU. CLU screams, when he glows, and the data flies to the sky. Tron: (Voice Echoing) He escaped! CLU has entered the human world! John: Can you send me out? Can you send me after him? Tron: (Voice Echoing) Sure thing. Quorra: Goodbye, John. It was an honor to meet you. (John turns into data, and breaks apart.) End Scene John arrives back in the computer room, Leon on the ground, who sits up. John: Leon! Where’d he go? Leon: Ugh. Who was that guy? John: He’s got Kairi. Which way? Leon: Only one way out. (John runs down the hall, Aerith running in to care to Leon.) I’m fine, I’m fine. John makes it outside the castle, CLU standing on the flat stage like area outside. CLU: You are a fool! With this program merged with me, there is nothing you can do to stop me! John: You should’ve stayed inside your computer. You’re in my world now. Missile launchers form from CLU’s back, as he releases a barrage of missiles at John. John raises an earth wall, as the missiles hit the wall and explode, a dust cloud covering him. CLU laughs, as earth walls come out of the ground, pinning him in. He struggles to break free, when John charges at him. CLU breaks out, and forms revolvers, rapidly firing lasers at John. John creates a sphere of wind, which deflects the lasers, and he blasts CLU with air, him pushed to the ground. CLU: What, what was that force? John: Earth. Air. Fire. (John thrusts his fists forward, fire shooting out and hitting CLU, distorting him.) And water. (John raises his arms, swirling his arms. Water vapor in the air turns into liquid water, as he splashes CLU, who starts sparking, malfunctioning.) CLU: Aaaaaahhhhhh! John: Game over. John grabs the Upgrade suit, and pulls her off CLU, as his data corrupts. He screams, as his body breaks away. Upgrade circuitry glows, and then the light fades, Upgrade powering down. Upgrade reverts, Kairi out cold. John: You’re alright now. (John uses his mana to heal Kairi, who starts to stir.) Kairi: (Groggy) What happened? John: Your programing was rewritten, and you became a servant to CLU. Kairi: Ugh. I don’t think I like computers. John: Heh. Yeah. (Leon and Aerith come out of the castle, approaching them.) Everything alright? Leon: Yeah. Thanks to you, Tron repaired the system, and gave us access to all the files. Aerith: He also said he had something to show you. Multiple towers of pink light shoot from the ground to the sky, all over the world. Snowflakes of light cover the world, everyone spellbound by the event. Kairi: It's beautiful. Aerith: (Smiling) You know, this world used to go by a different name. It was once called, Radiant Garden. Kairi: Radiant Garden. (She gives a sigh of relief.) That’s why I didn’t remember it before. The name was different. (Kairi gives a big smile, John smiling with her.) Tifa: Guys! (Tifa is running down the path leading towards the castle, panting heavily.) Cloud needs help! He’s fighting Sephiroth! Kairi: Sephiroth? Kairi gets up, taking off in a run. She reaches Tifa, who runs with her. John looks confused, as he and Aerith run after her. End Scene Cloud clashes swords with a man wearing a black leather coat, which is open and exposing his chest. The collar of the coat reaches his ears, and a belt holds it in place. He has long, silver hair and blue eyes. He wields a Masamune sword in his left hand, being several feet long. A big, black wing is on the right side of his body. The man pushes, and is able to force Cloud back, who was breathing heavy. Sephiroth: Come now, Cloud. You aren’t even trying anymore. (Sephiroth appears behind Cloud, and swings his sword, striking Cloud hard, knocking him out.) Hahaha! Not even worth my time. A mana disk hits him, as he turns, wondering what irritated him. John leads the charge up the hill to the cliffside, as Kairi and Tifa drag Cloud out of the way, to Aerith who starts using Curaga on him. Sephiroth scoffs, and swings his sword. John summons Rustic, and holds it in front of his face, struggling to keep the Masamune in place. The tip of the blade presses against Rustic, John several feet away from Sephiroth. Sephiroth: Well, a Keyblade wielder. Can’t say I’ve ever fought one before. John: Today’s your lucky day then. Sephiroth pushes harder, the force sending John flying with the full swing. John falls to the ground, as he transforms into Sonic Boom. He dashes in, swinging Rustic at Sephiroth. Sephiroth motions his arm, as his sword is positioned in front of his body. Rustic hits it the Masamune, it barely budging from the pressure. Sonic Boom: How? You shouldn't have been able to keep up with me. Sephiroth: Yawn. I changed my mind. This is pretty boring. (He swings his sword, sending Sonic Boom flying back, groaning and reverting.) John: Ow. And I thought Lexaeus hit hard. Sephiroth takes a step forward, his sword being close enough to strike John. He raises it into the air, then swings it down. Goop forms over John, taking the attack, slowing the blade down. Goop: (Groaning) I can’t stop it! Move, John! John stomps his foot, air bending pushing him out from under Goop. Masamune slices through Goop, splattering her. The Anti-Gravity Projector gathers her body, as Goop stands tall. Goop: That sword is amazing. It even resisted my acid body. (Sephiroth’s sword slices through the Anti-Gravity Projector, as she falls inert.) John turns into Swampfire, and charges in, summoning Rustic. He shoots blasts of fire, Sephiroth not even budging. Sephiroth swings Masamune, slicing through Swampfire. Swampfire regenerates, swinging Rustic at him. Sephiroth parries, and slices Swampfire’s head off. Swampfire regenerates, as he blasts him with fire. Sephiroth kicks Swampfire away, and appears in front of Swampfire’s face. Swampfire: What the? (Sephiroth hits Swampfire in the face with the butt of his sword, and elbows Swampfire, knocking him to the ground.) Ugh. Fast and strong. (Swampfire throws seeds, but Sephiroth slices through them in midair, killing them.) Sephiroth: Resourceful. But you are nothing. (Sephiroth walks forward, when his face looks disturbed.) What the? (He starts panicking, as he starts reaching around his body.) Get off me! Sephiroth sticks Masamune into the ground, as he starts dancing as if a rodent was on him. Swampfire tries to lift the sword, but it doesn’t budge. Sephiroth pulls Grey Matter out of her jacket. Sephiroth: Little rat. Grey Matter: Little rat, big brain. (Grey Matter bites Sephiroth’s hand, him screaming and throwing her. John catches Grey Matter with mana, and pulls her in.) John: Nice job. (Grey Matter jumps down, reverting.) Kairi: Thanks. Sephiroth: Huh. Perhaps I’ve entertained you for too long. Sephiroth raises his right arm over his head, grabbing Masamune with his left. A giant meteor forms over his head, continuing to grow in size. John and Kairi stare in awe and in terror. John: Kairi, get back. Kairi: But, John: I’ve got this. (Kairi runs back, her face covered in concern. John exhales, as he turns into Armodrillo.) Armodrillo: Okay. (He summons Rustic.) I hope this works. Armodrillo crosses his arm over his chest, pumping his jackhammer. He swings his arm, the air cracking where Rustic struck. An air shockwave in the form of a sword flies through the air, as Sephiroth throws Meteor at him. The shockwave hits the meteor, an explosion occurring, the smoke covering the area. Armodrillo: It worked! That was awesome! (The Meteor flies through the smoke, revealing a small crack on it.) Oh, man. Armodrillo is crushed by the meteor, the impact releasing a shockwave. Kairi is caught in the shockwave, blown back. Tifa shields Cloud from it, who is starting to stir. Kairi lands, and she gets up, seeing Meteor fading out of existence, John unconscious on the floor. Kairi: John! Kairi runs forward, as Sephiroth walks up to John, raising his sword guillotine style. His face was emotionless, as he swings the blade down. Kairi turns into Four Arms, and summons Oathkeeper, holding it over John and swinging up, stalemating with Sephiroth. Four Arms struggles, as Sephiroth stares at her. Sephiroth: The Keyblade’s standards must be low, choosing you two. Four Arms struggles, pushing up, barely moving Masamune. John wakes up, seeing the power struggle over him. John: Huh? Sephiroth: You are weak. You refuse to bow to darkness, preventing you from accessing your real power. John: One has to fight darkness with light. Light is equal to darkness. John turns into Super John, as a burst of chaos mana knocks Four Arms and Sephiroth away. Super John stands, summoning Rustic, which is cloaked in chaos mana. Super John and Sephiroth slash at blinding speed, Super John on the other side of Sephiroth. Sephiroth smirks, as a huge gash on Super John’s mana coating is revealed. He reverts, as he releases a gasp for breath, collapsing. Kairi sits up, rubbing her head. She was sitting next to Cloud, Tifa and Aerith, and sees John fall. Kairi: John! We have to do something! Cloud: I’ve got it. Sephiroth!!! (Sephiroth was walking towards John, when he turns to face Cloud.) Sephiroth: So, you recovered. I thought you were down for the count. Cloud: You can’t defeat me. No more than I can defeat you. My light is strong enough to drive you off. Cloud glides forward, swinging his sword. Sephiroth parries, and twirls his Masamune, sending Cloud flying to the side. Cloud ducks and gets in close, and strikes Sephiroth in the chest, causing him to skid across the ground. Sephiroth takes the distance to attack, swinging his sword and knocking Cloud back. Kairi sits up, Tifa helping her up. Tifa: I want to believe in him, but I don’t know if his light really is strong enough. Kairi: Maybe he needs a little boost. Kairi turns into Will-o-Wisp, and flies forward, phasing into Cloud. He glows with a white aura, looking at himself. Cloud: I feel, incredible. Will-o-Wisp: Let’s take him down then! Cloud: Whenever your ready. Cloud dashes in at light speed, Sephiroth barely parring. Sephiroth unleashes a string of sword slashes, Cloud dodging or parrying them all. Sephiroth flies into the air, beginning to form another meteor. Cloud flies up, and releases a burst of mana as he swings his sword, stopping the formation. Sephiroth is enveloped in darkness, as the two clash, the light and darkness molding together. The light wins out, as it erupts, Will-o-Wisp flying out, hitting the ground and reverting. Kairi: He’s gone. They both are. Aerith: Where did they go? Tifa: Wherever they are, they’re continuing their battle. (They hear John groan, as they seem him where Sephiroth struck him down.) Kairi: Aerith, can you heal him? Aerith: Of course. Aerith starts to walk forward, when a light glows from Kairi’s pocket. She pulls it out, revealing it to the Star Shard. Kairi: Oh, no! John! John turns his head enough to see Kairi, and sees the light. He lifts his arm up, firing a stream of mana, wrapping around the Star Shard. Kairi is turned into light, the light turning the mana and John into light, attached to the main source. The orb of light flies away, the second orb of light hanging from it. Characters *John Spacewalker *Kairi *Quorra *Tron *Leon *Aerith *Tifa *Cloud Villains *CLU *Sephiroth(main villain) Aliens By John *Sonic Boom *Swampfire *Armodrillo *Super John By Kairi *Upgrade (controlled by CLU) *Goop *Grey Matter *Four Arms *Will-o-Wisp Trivia *The true name of the world is revealed. Hollow Bastion was just the castle. *Sephiroth appears here, instead of in John Smith 10: Final Fantasy. *Sephiroth completely defeats John, even defeating his Super Form. **This makes Sephiroth one of the few villains to flatout beat John. *Meteor is based off him summoning a great Meteor in Final Fantasy VII to destroy the planet. *John uses the air shockwave technique as Armodrillo. *The conclusion to Cloud and Sephiroth's battle ends like it does in Kingdom Hearts II. *John's injuries from this episode last through the next episode. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Kingdom Hearts saga